Power devices are widely used to carry large currents and support high voltages. Modern power devices are generally fabricated from monocrystalline silicon semiconductor material. One type of power device is the thyristor. A thyristor is a bistable power semiconductor device that can be switched from an off-state to an on-state, or vice versa. Power semiconductor devices, such as thyristors, high-power bipolar junction transistors (“HPBJT”), or power metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (“MOSFET”), are semiconductor devices capable of controlling or passing large amounts of current and blocking high voltages.
Thyristors are generally known and conventionally have three terminals: an anode, a cathode, and a gate. A thyristor is turned on by applying a short current pulse across the gate and the cathode. Once the thyristor turns on, the gate may lose its control to turn off the device. The turn off may be achieved by applying a reverse voltage across the anode and the cathode. A specially designed gate turn-off thyristor (“GTO”), however, is typically turned off by a reverse gate pulse. The GTO thyristors generally start conduction by some trigger input and then behave as diodes thereafter.
A thyristor is a highly rugged device in terms of transient currents, di/dt and dv/dt capability. The forward voltage (VF) drop in conventional silicon thyristors is about 1.5 V to 2 V, and for some higher power devices, about 3 V. Therefore, the thyristor can control or pass large amounts of current and effectively block high voltages (i.e., a voltage switch). Although VF determines the on-state power loss of the device at any given current, the switching power loss may become a dominating factor affecting the device junction temperature at high operating frequencies. Because of this, the switching frequencies possible using conventional thyristors may be limited in comparison with many other power devices.
Two parameters of a thyristor are the built-in potential (which is a characteristic of any given semiconductor material's bandgap) and the specific on-resistance (i.e., the resistance of the device in the linear region when the device is turned on). The specific on-resistance for a thyristor is typically as small as possible so as to provide a large current per unit area for a given voltage applied to the thyristor. The lower the specific on-resistance, the lower the VF drop is for a given current rating. The minimum VF for a given semiconductor material is its built-in potential (voltage).
Some conventional thyristors may be manufactured in silicon (Si) or gallium arsenide (GaAs), such as a silicon controlled rectifier (“SCR”). Thyristors formed in Si or GaAs, however, may have certain performance limitations resulting from the Si or GaAs material itself, such as the minority carrier lifetime and the thickness of the drift region. The largest contributory factor to specific on-resistance is the resistance of the thick low-doped drift region of the thyristor. In a majority carrier device, such as a MOSFET, the specific on-resistance is determined by the doping concentration and the thickness of the lightly doped drift layer. In a minority carrier (or bipolar) device, carriers, both electrons and holes, are injected into this drift layer, and substantially reduces the specific on-resistance. This effect is referred to as conductivity modulation. As the rated voltage of a thyristor increases, typically the thickness of the drift region increases and the doping of the drift region decreases. For effective conductivity modulation, a very long minority carrier lifetime is typically required. At the same time, the amount of carriers stored in the drift layer typically increases because the volume of the drift layer is increased. Therefore, the time required to remove access carriers in the drift layer, which determines the switching times and frequencies, may increase dramatically for devices with higher blocking voltage ratings.
Development efforts in power devices have includes the use of silicon carbide (SiC) devices for power devices. Silicon carbide has a wide bandgap, a lower dielectric constant, a high breakdown field strength, a high thermal conductivity, and a high saturation electron drift velocity relative to silicon. These characteristics may allow silicon carbide power devices to operate at higher temperatures, higher power levels and with lower specific on-resistance and higher switching frequency than conventional silicon-based power devices. A theoretical analysis of the superiority of silicon carbide devices over silicon devices is found in a publication by Bhatnagar et al. entitled “Comparison of 6H-SiC, 3C-SiC and Si for Power Devices”, IEEE Transactions on Electron Devices, Vol. 40, 1993, pp. 645-655, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference as if set forth in its entirety. A thyristor fabricated in silicon carbide is described in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,539,217 to Edmond et al. entitled Silicon Carbide Thyristor, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference as if set forth in its entirety.
Notwithstanding the potential advantages of silicon carbide, it may be difficult to fabricate power devices, including thyristors, in silicon carbide. For example, these high voltage devices are typically formed using a lightly doped epitaxial layer on a highly doped n-type conductivity silicon carbide substrate having a thickness of from about 300 to about 400 μm. Low resistivity p-type silicon carbide substrates may not be available as a result of the available acceptor species (Aluminum and Boron) having deep energy levels that may result in carrier freeze out. Thus, the exclusive use of n-type substrates may limit the polarity of available high voltage devices. For example, only p-channel Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistors (IGBTs) and pnpn thyristors may be available. In addition, the available devices may only be capable of blocking voltages in one direction.
Furthermore, in order to form a blocking junction at the substrate-epitaxial layer interface, a planar edge termination structure may be formed or an edge beveling process may be used to reduce the likelihood of premature breakdown at the edges of the device. Forming planar edge termination structures on a backside of the device may be difficult and costly to implement as extensive processing may be needed after removal of the 300 to 400 μm thick n-type substrate. Edge beveling may include etching through the substrate or grinding/polishing the sidewalls of the device, which may also be difficult because the voltage blocking epitaxial layers are generally much thinner than the substrate.